bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Classics from the Crisper
Classics from the Crisper is a VHS-exclusive compilation of three stories and also the last spin-off of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!. Contents #FBI Warning/Interpol Warning Screen 1996 #VeggieTales Intro #''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen'' #''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' #''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' #''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' Title and End Credits #''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' Title and End Credits #''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen'' Title and End Credits #Big Idea Logo (Esther variant) Stories *''Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen'' *''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' *''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # Lost Puppies # The Battle Prelude # Haman's Song # The Battle Is Not Ours # Classy Songs with Larry: Larry's High Silk Hat # We're Vikings # What's Up With Lyle (Song) # Dear Monks # Not So Fast # Look Olaf # What Do You Think You're Doing # Share of Friends # Dear Monks (Reprise, final part only) # Share of Friends (Reprise) # We're Vikings (Reprise) # What Have We Learned # 10. Endangered Love (16, 215 votes) # 9. Dance of the Cucumber (17, 534 votes) # 8. Larry's High Silk Hat (17, 919 votes) # 7. The Water Buffalo Song (19, 677 votes) # 6. The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (23, 979 votes) # 5. The Song of the Cebú (32, 078 votes) # Do the Moo Shoo # 4. His Cheeseburger (38, 508 votes) # 3. Love My Lips (46, 673 votes) # 2. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (51, 930 votes) # 1. The Hairbrush Song (53, 290 votes) # Silly Song Remix Medley Cover Details Classics front.png Classics back.png Classics Spine.png Classics Spine 2.png Classics Top.png Classics Tape.png Trivia *This is the only "Favorite Stories" compilation to be produced by HiT Entertainment after its acquisition of Lyrick Studios. *The title of this home video isn't to be confused with Tales From the Crisper, the very first story of VeggieTales in its very first show "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?". *Just like Junior's Favorite Stories, all the shows featured on this release had already been available individually in the mass market beforehand. *Even though Archibald Asparagus isn't on the front cover, he is on the spines and top. *Just like the last three compilations, this release was exclusive to Blockbuster Video. * At the end of the video, the title of each show would show up for a few seconds before cutting to its respective credits. * Since Larry's High Silk Hat is on both Lyle the Kindly Viking and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, it's played twice. Goofs *While the HiT Entertainment logo is only seen on the back cover and ink label of the cassette, it oddly doesn't appear before the video starts, causing 20 seconds of a black screen of death between the FBI warning screens and the theme song. *Some copies of the tape have an error in the credits that mixed up the titles of The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and "Lyle the Kindly Viking". Category:Compilation Releases Category:VHS Category:Triple Features Category:Kidmongous Category:Hit Entertainment